In certain aspects, the invention relates to the liquefaction and/or gasification of carbonaceous materials. In other aspects, the invention relates to an improved upgrading process for carbonaceous materials utilizing a hydrogen-donor solvent. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for conducting liquefaction reactions with hydrogen-donor solvent.
Normally solid carbonaceous materials having a high carbon-to-hydrogen ratio can be upgraded by the addition of hydrogen. Conducting the process under conditions of elevated temperature and pressure promotes the yield of desired products, usually liquids. One such upgrading process centers around the use of a hydrogen-donor solvent in a liquefaction zone. Preferably a portion of the liquefaction product is hydrogenated and recycled to the liquefaction zone to serve as hydrogen-donor solvent.
It is economical in such processes to cycle the hydrogen-donor solvent between the liquefaction zone and the solvent hydrogenation zone. Processes for expeditiously providing recycled hydrogenated hydrogendonor solvent are very desirable.